bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Pop☆Step
Kazuho Haneyama is the Vigilante known as Pop☆Step, '''she is also known for singing at life performances. '''Appearance: In her civilian attire, Kazuho looks like a timid and shy young girl, mostly seen wearing a seifuku. Her hair and eyes are both pink, with the hair being a tad messy while the eyes are normally concealed by the glare of her glasses. When Kazuho wants to use her Quirk and express herself as her alter ego Pop☆Step, she paints a black mask, ties her hair in pigtails, and dresses in a succubus themed one-piece black leotard with a heart-shaped opening in the center of the chest and a smaller one in the back, where it is located just below two bat wings. In addition to it, she also wears a reddish-pink bow tie, a pair of silver pearl earrings, black elbow length gloves, a black super-mini skirt with three hearts on the belt, and black knee-high boots. Personality: Pop☆Step is a very logical and intellectual person; she acts as the brains of the Vigilantes. She has a habit of berating both Koichi Haimawari and Knuckleduster when either of them acts up in a way that she disapproves of. She also constantly denies having any involvement with them to the police, even though she clearly does. Koichi notes that she has difficulty apologizing, likening her to a child. She appears to act like a more moderate tsundere, mocking and insulting her allies despite clearly caring for Koichi. Despite this, she will still mock him for his attitudes and resignation to his situation, which she feels guilt for. Otherwise, particularly with Knuckleduster, she can be confrontational, somewhat aggressive and territorial towards him. As an Idol, she appears to love singing and performing, despite not being particularly skilled or talented in either. She does her performances with lots of enthusiasm and seems to take pride in her appearance when she performs. This vanity seems to extend to her looks at all times, including when she is not dressed up. She once told Koichi that if he called her civilian attire plain, she would kill him. She feels guilt and is genuinely apologetic towards Koichi for an incident in the past, which resulted in her being saved by him, though at the cost of him missing an examination to attend a Hero High School, thus ending his dreams of becoming a Hero. While she wants to thank him and apologize to him for saving her, she seems unable to do this easily, particularly around other people. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Leap: Leap: Kazuho's Quirk allows her to leap very high. However, in order to do this, she needs a solid surface to jump off of. Her Quirk is not related to flight, so she is powerless without having a foothold to jump off of. She cannot use her Quirk when falling onto an object, but if she leaps off of an object, she will land safely, meaning that when she leaps, her Quirk activates and protects her as she falls, but this will not occur unless she leaps first. Her Quirk can also be less effective if she is on a non-solid object, such as muddy ground, and this can limit her leaping distance Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Vigilante